Heretofore, the function of a manner mode capable of setting a mobile phone apparatus so that a ringtone or vibration thereof cannot be generated is provided in the mobile phone apparatus. The function of the manner mode allows the mobile phone apparatus to stop the function of singing (or ringing) in a lump sum in accordance with usage conditions of a user of the mobile phone apparatus such as during a meeting.
On the other hand, a mobile phone apparatus that can set and change a group or groups to be admitted to receive a telephone call in accordance with usage conditions of a user of the mobile phone apparatus has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). Such a mobile phone apparatus can change settings of incoming calls separately from each of groups in accordance with the usage conditions of the user of the mobile phone apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-295661
However, only settings of presence or absence of a ringtone and/or vibration can be set in the function of the manner mode, and the function is no relation to a telephone directory of the mobile phone apparatus. Therefore, the mobile phone apparatus can set only whether or not to sing when receiving a telephone call in spite of a person from whom the mobile phone apparatus receives a telephone call.
Further, in the settings of incoming call for separate groups as Patent Document 1, although singing for each of the groups can be set, the user of the mobile phone apparatus must change the settings with respect to each of the groups separately. In Patent Document 1, by adding a weighted numerical value to each of the groups, the mobile phone apparatus can sing only the groups to each of which a weighted numerical value higher than a numerical value of settings for incoming call is added. However, in the case where persons or groups from each of whom the user wants to receive a telephone call are changed in response to the usage conditions of the user, it is required to change the settings of a plurality of individuals or groups in each case, and it is impossible to change the settings depending on the situation by a simple operation.